Medallia.com Source Code
Medallia | The Enterprise Customer Experience Management Platform What We Do Platform Solutions Institute Company Request a Demo Request a Demo Solutions Our platform preconfigured by role and by industries to meet your needs. Learn More Roles Account Management Contact Centers CX Professionals Digital Location-Based Operations People & Culture Research & Insights Industries Automotive B2B Hospitality Insurance Public Sector Retail Retail Banking Telecommunications Institute Thought leadership, education and events from Medallia. Learn More Thought Leadership Your source for the latest CX research, insights and resources. Resource Library Events Training and Certification Company Find out about Medallia, our customers, partners and more. Learn More About Medallia Blog Customers Careers Leadership Press Room Partners Services Contact Us What We Do Platform Roles Account Management Contact Centers CX Professionals Digital Location-Based Operations People & Culture Research & Insights Industries Automotive B2B Hospitality Insurance Public Sector Retail Retail Banking Telecommunications Institute Resource Library Events Training and Certification Company About Medallia Blog Customers Careers Leadership Press Room Partners Services Contact Us Request a Demo Feedback Job Role Customer Experience Account Management Contact Center Digital & eCommerce Retail/Front-Line Operations People & Culture Marketing & Operations Research and Insights Other Inquiry Type Request a Demo Support Partner Press I need help accessing or completing a survey. Other YES, I agree to receive, via email, information about Medallia solutions and success stories that show how industry-leading companies improve the customer experience and increase revenue. Read our Privacy Policy in the footer below. Read our Privacy Policy Thank You Your message has been received and we will contact you shortly. Customer Experience is today's battleground. Do you have a plan? According to Forrester, 84% of companies aspire to be a customer experience leader, but only 1 out of 5 deliver good or great customer experience. Experiences Matter More Than Brand Reputation Attend a complimentary webinar that discusses the current state of CX on July 26, at 9am PDT Register Now Insights and Resources from Experience ’18 Get the best content from Medallia’s Experience ’18 CX Conference in this easy to share eBook. Jump In Deliver $35.6M in CX Impact See how Medallia Experience Cloud connects positive CX with financial return in this commissioned Forrester Consulting study. See The Impact “It’s going to be my legacy—to create a customer experience that fits with our tagline ‘The Best or Nothing.’” Stephen Cannon President & CEO, Mercedes-Benz USA Learn More Welcome to Medallia Experience Cloud Embed the pulse of the customer in your organization and empower your employees with the customer data, insights and tools they need to make every experience great. Engage Every Customer Effortlessly connect with your customers at any point in their journey Optimize Every Experience Model and instrument every touchpoint via analytic tools and dashboards Activate Every Employee Drive real-time collaboration and accountability across the company Transform Your Company Stay confident with the only enterprise grade platform that can wire your organization Engage Every Customer Effortlessly connect with your customers at any point in their journey via their preferred channel including in-app surveys, emails, websites, SMS, conversational UIs to understand their experience and improve the relationship. Optimize Every Experience Model and instrument every touchpoint and journey via analytic tools and dashboards to systematically measure, analyze and improve every experience. Activate Every Employee Drive real-time collaboration and accountability across the company by personalizing data, insights, and workflows for every employee to action. Transform Your Company Trusted Platform Stay confident with the only enterprise grade platform that can wire your entire organization to systematically drive action and win on customer experience. Learn more Expertise Leverage Medallia’s expertise, best practices and ecosystem to accelerate your time to value and become a customer experience leader. Learn more Get Started Quickly Get a best-in class program on day 1 with our Best Practice Packages. Learn more 6 of top 10 global hotel companies 6 of top 10 U.S. banks 6 of top 10 global automakers 4 of top 10 global insurers 5 of top 10 U.S. retailers 4 of 6 top U.S. telcos Discover how Medallia can help Ready to win through customer experience? Take our CX assessment to see how you stack up. Take assessment See more Medallia customers The leading companies in the world run on Medallia 6B Experiences per year 1,000+ Global brands 30M Customer engagements per month Mercedes significantly increased NPS® for sales and service. Learn more PayPal refined their experiences to drive $2 billion in additional transactional payment volume. Learn more CA Technologies implemented a closed loop system that improved issue-to-resolution mean time by over 60%. Learn more Electrolux drove improvements to frigidaire.com with over 6,000 feedback responses in one month. Learn more Comcast reduced several million incoming customer calls and increased employee NPS by 20 points. Learn more We want to hear from you Job Role Customer Experience Account Management Contact Center Digital & eCommerce Retail/Front-Line Operations People & Culture Marketing & Operations Research and Insights Other Inquiry Type Request a Demo Support Partner Press I need help accessing or completing a survey. Other YES, I agree to receive, via email, information about Medallia solutions and success stories that show how industry-leading companies improve the customer experience and increase revenue. Read our Privacy Policy in the footer below. Read our Privacy Policy Thank You Your message has been received and we will contact you shortly. Get in Touch CX 101 Net Promoter Score ® Voice of the Customer CEM Software Customer Experience Management Customer Retention CX Platform Text Analytics Admin Suite Ask Now Integration Layer Insights Suite Mobile Voices Promote Learn More About Medallia Leadership Customers Partners Services GDPR Events Press Careers Contact Us Copyright © 2018. Medallia Inc. All rights reserved. Terms of Use Privacy Policy Security Environmental Policy © Medallia®, the Medallia logo, and the names and marks associated with Medallia’s products are trademarks of Medallia and/or its affiliates. Net Promoter, Net Promoter Score and NPS are registered trademarks of Bain & Company, Inc., Fred Reichheld and Satmetrix Systems, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. Category:Articles